


my, what big teeth you have

by narutomaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pain As Pleasure, Sukemori, biting and nails to the point of minor injury but it's consensual, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutomaki/pseuds/narutomaki
Summary: Orochimaru talks during sex and as much as his husband finds it amusing, it's funnier when he can barely think.--Funnierest how my first oc fic is sex, lmao.
Relationships: Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	my, what big teeth you have

His voice trailed off into a high pitched whine, body arched away from the bed, hips twitching desperately against Sukemori’s mouth. Cursing he pressed the back of his hand to his lips as his husband drew another orgasm from him. Body collapsing back and his mind floating in fractals as Sukemori kissed soft damp kisses up his body and to his face.  
"You didn’t finish your thought.” His voice was a deep rolling thunder, vibrating against Orochimaru’s cheekbone. His lips quirked up devilishly when Orochimaru smacked his arm weakly before gripping onto him with loose fingers and pulling him close for a kiss; fingers tangling in his cropped hair as he ran a large hand down Orochimaru’s waist to lay heavy against his hips bone.  
“As I was saying, the likelihood of me getting the hat is a flat null, but with Tsunade and Jiraiya off running the countrysides he has no one to hand it off to.” It was a much simpler thought laid out like that, rather than in the twists and turns of his usual- clear-headed- approach to speaking about the future, but Sukemori often drove him to simplicity; amused whenever Orochimaru would rant about life and philosophy right up to the precipice of his release.  
“Yes, you’re right about that.” Sukemori agreed easily, rubbing his face into the dipped expanse of his husband’s neck, making his own jaw ache as he bit and sucked at the tender flesh there, feeling his lover come back to life under him and rumbling a deep open-mouthed laugh. “How are you so responsive?”  
Orochimaru huffed, eyes lidded as he tried to press Sukemori’s mouth back into where he had been biting his clavicle, teeth grinding against the bone there in sharp star-like pleasure. “Two decades of complete dissociation to anything sexua-AH- please!” He begged mind scattering again at the sharp pain of Sukemori biting until the muscle there ached and pulsed, pupils blown wide as he gasped, nails burrowing into his husband's muscle, his own skin giving way and his mouth falling open as his eyes slammed shut, hips twitching through a dry release as his nerves lit themselves aflame at the assault.  
“Still hardly believe you like this stuff.” His husband grunted, smirking as he kneeled up and pulled Orochimaru’s hands from his biceps with a soft grip, reaching to a cloth that already held deep brown stains, wiping his arms clean with a slight grimace before slowly dotting blood from his bite away. Orochimaru’s body already cleansing the thing as it slowly healed itself. “Guess it does make some sort of sense, though.” Orochimaru nodded limply as Sukemori continued to talk about nothing, easing him away from a drop as he took a warm cloth and rubbed away sweat and cum with slow soothing circles, voice low and soft with his own body still shielding Orochimaru’s entire form.  
“I love you.” He murmured, letting the peacefulness his lover brought him to carry him away into sleep.  
“I love you, too.” The words were soft, the last thing he heard before Sukemori tipped to lay next to him, reaching and covering them both, his arm shielding Orochimaru, holding him close as the lights turned themselves off and they both tipped into sleep


End file.
